Mattresses are displayed in showrooms during the sale and distribution from the mattress manufacturer to the consumer. First of all, mattress manufacturers may display mattresses in wholesale showrooms so that retailers can get an idea of how the mattress will look in their own retail showrooms. In retail showrooms, display mattresses are arranged on the retail floor so that the prospective purchaser can peruse the various types of mattresses offered by that retailer. In each situation, marketing and/or technical features of the mattresses are communicated to the customer via signage, labels or a personal communication between the sales representative and the customer.